Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- New Change Being the new administrator for this wiki, I have made a few new changes to the theme background and information on the main page. Feel free to give me feedback. TVLwriter 00:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Player Accounts? I saw the message on the main page about articles about player accounts not being permitted. In order to assist new players to the game, shouldn't there be a minimal article to guide new users about the benefits of a registered account versus a basic account, and also provide a basic warning to new users about never sharing their account login details with other users and how to use the report command? Just recently, another new user lost their account when some scoundrel offered to add a pet to the new user's account. I believe that the Wikia should contain a help section for new players. Thoughts? Sherwoodfan (talk) 23:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Background image Guys can we replace the wiki background image? It's outdated. Dracula-RO (talk) 20:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :I've changed it now with a screenshot I took inside the castle showing how it is nowadays. :) Also tweaked the theme a bit and added a wordmark and favicon. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 01:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Enemy box templates? And some other stuff I noticed some articles (like Snow Dragon) have different info boxes. Should we use those? I completely forgot about them. I've been using normal infoboxes (like in Forest Tarantula). Also are there any other templates? Also we have some duplicates: *Dark Knight (playable class) and Dark knight avatar *Darkblood Bandit and Darkblood Bandits Also going by that logic I renamed Warrior avatar, Valkyrie avatar, Viking avatar and Ranger avatar. And the links in Playable classes are now working. Also I renamed Shadowfey assasin to Shadowfey Assassin. I'll make changes to the pages' contents soon as well. And one last page that needs to be moved or deleted, Kenshin. Dracula-RO (talk) 15:28, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :I completely forgot about those specific infoboxes too, but they do look neat so I think we should start using those boxes like in Snow Dragon in other articles. I also made Template:NPCBox for NPC articles. :Thanks for reporting the duplicates, deleted the second one. :I also made this page: Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:To-do. Check it out and feel free to add more things to the list. :Good job on the renaming! :Nice one on finding that page, deleted it as per our player article policy!. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 18:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::A note related to the Enemies category: it has a duplicate (which for some reason I can only use an external link for, but that doesn't matter). Dracula ;..; Chat 23:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Dungeon mobs? I've been using the "random article" button a lot recently, and I noticed there's a lot of articles about individual dungeon mobs. Should we keep them? I mean, the mobs outside the dungeon are related to quests and they are placed on purpose, but the dungeon mobs are randomly generated and there is practically an infinite amount of them. It'd be very hard to maintain so many articles. Maybe we should keep just the few dungeon level articles we have, and just have the mob list in each one. Also Scroll merchant needs to be moved to Scroll Merchant.Dracula Chat 15:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :Can you give me examples of those dungeon mobs articles? Also, moved as requested. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 17:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Lots of them: Iron Wraith, Iron Knight, Ruby Giant, Frost Minion, Shadow Minions, Sapphire Outlaw, Conquerer Haunt, Chieftain Spook, Chieftain Shadow, Beach Basilisk, Forest Basilisk, Forest Critter, Amethyst Spider, Crystal Crawler. These articles only have a row or two of text (and really there isn't any more content that could be added to them). ::Actually most of them are in the enemies category. I suggest all of the mobs in that category that only appear in the Dungeon be deleted. The rest of the enemies (the ones found in other teleports) should stay, because they are not randomly generated and are part of the main scripted quests (for example, Forest Tarantula). Dracula ;..; Chat 17:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::You have a really nice point, I'm going to feel bad deleting all those articles which the editor had at least the work to add images... so instead of deleting, how about we redirect them to The Dungeon page or something? And we can give another use to some of the images present on these articles, such as putting them on Dungeon pages. Your thoughts? --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 19:04, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep, I agree, we'll have to use the images somehow. The articles themselves should redirect to The Dungeon, and I'll add the images to the dungeon level pages (like Dungeon Level 1, Dungeon Level 2 etc). Dracula ;..; Chat 19:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki background The image is not displaying properly on my screen. There are 2 vertical black bars on the sides. Maybe it should be set to "fill" instead of "fit". If you need a high res screenshot I can take one up to 1600x900. :There's no "fill"/"fit" on the theme designer. This background looks perfect to me, but I'm on 1440x900. :If you could take a very similar screenshot for the background like this one and message me it I'd be more than glad to make it the wiki's background! --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 00:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Navbox One thing I noticed in Wikipedia that we don't have is a type of template called Navbox. I'm sure you've seen it before. In case you haven't, here is a link to an example. We could get a navbox template with each mob sorted according to the island they appear on. In fact, I'll write the source here, it just needs to be made into a template. Check the source code of this post. | title = Enemies in Sherwood Dungeon | bodyclass = hlist | state = } | above = This is a list of all the enemies in Sherwood Dungeon, sorted by location | image = | group1 = Sherwood Castle | list1 = *Venom Critter *Forest Tarantula *Ruby Scrapper *Darkblood Raider | group2 = Haunted Palm | list2 = * Black Warrior * Iron Nightmare * Leader Shade * Orchid Creeper * Ruby Lurker * Darkblood Marauder * Shadow Minion |group3= Frost Bite |list3= *Snow Dragon *Ice Basilisk *Darkblood Champion *Emerald Shadow *Ruby Crawler *Leader Wraith *Shadow Warrior *Orchid Critter |group4= Lost Lagoon |list4= *Lich *Fire Wraith *Fire Widow *Forest Crawler *Sea Dragon *Sea Lizard *Shadow Mercenary |group5= Isle of Ancients |list5= *Jade Basilisk *Crystal Nightmare *Darkblood Elite *Lava Spider *Jade Dragon *Boss Haunt *Crystal Fighter |group6= Isle of Heroes |list6= *Lions *Darkblood Valkyries *Soldiers (must be summoned) *Arena Dragon (must be summoned) *Agony (must be summoned) |group7= Stone Circle |list7= *Wyverns *Wolves *Pack Leader (must be summoned) *Soldiers (must be summoned) |group8=Midnight Glade |list8= *Timber Wolf *Darkblood Bandit *Unicorn |group9=Fortress of Fury |list9= *Werewolf *Black Unicorn *Rogue Huntress *Lycan |group10=Isle of Eclipse |list10= *Minotaur *Sabertooth Tiger *Obelisk *Shadowfey Undead *Shadowfey assasin *Shadowfey Priestess *Cinaed |group11=Maidenwood Castle |list11= *Darkblood Paladin *Darkblood Marine *Darkblood Banner *Darkblood Assassin *Frost Drake *Trouble |group12=Griffin's Landing |list12= *Darkblood Knightess *Darkblood Rogue *Young Griffin *Griffin | below = }} Dracula ;..; Chat 14:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :bump ::I tried adding the Template myself but it didn't really work. I'm not really familiar enough with wikis to do that. Dracula ;..; Chat 21:54, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::So, can it be done? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:NavboxDracula ;..; Chat 19:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't know. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 13:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'm gonna have a look at it now guys and i'll see what I can do.User talk:Natonstan Weapon articles Alright it may seem like I'm trying to clear everything on this wiki but I'm not. Trust me lol. But I have another proposal. I've already added it as a rule a while ago. And I want some confirmation before I start marking articles for deletion. So we have lots and lots of weapons articles right? And each weapon can have one of 6 enchantments (7? with Shadowfey enchantment counted). Fire, Frost, Poison, Darkness, Mindfire and Bloodrune. Sherwood has (let's say, I don't know the exact number but it's about there) about 50 weapons (Dagger, Gladius, Short Sword, War Axe, Uberblade, Curved Axe etc.). 50 weapons, and each can have 6 or 7 enchantments. So that means between 300 and 350 weapon variations. Problem is, the previous editors already started creating articles for each of these variations. Check for example Twin Blade. And we can't keep doing that. There is wayyyyy to little content we can add to each weapon variation article. Look at Flaming Twin Blade. Two phrases, nothing more that can be added. Maybe a map or something but that can't really be done for every article. So what I am proposing is that we delete each weapon variation article. And (so that it doesn't go to waste) move whatever content it had to the clean (unenchanted) weapon article. Also further down the road I'm thinking about creating 3 categories: Thrusting & Slashing, Blunt Force and Cleaving. These would be subcategories of Weapons, and contain each weapon as marked in-game. Dracula ;..; Chat 12:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with everything you pointed you. And nice one on editing to-do, I added on that list that we have to redirect th elemental versions to the main weapon article. And good luck with the categorising. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 20:56, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, but I already started before reading the redirect part. I marked an article for deletion. Redirecting is for admins only? Dracula ;..; Chat 12:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::No, everyone can redirect a page by putting ::: #REDIRECT redirect-to-this-article :::on the page's code. ○ ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 18:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) or ? Both templates seem very old and I don't really know which one is recommended. Dracula ;..; Chat 22:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't even know the first one existed. I'd recommend using the second. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 07:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Shockwave/Flash Versions? I'm not sure, but is there a difference between the shockwave and flash versions? Besides the graphical differences, yeah there are plenty of differences. The map is mirrored to the Shockwave version in Flash, and vice versa. MOB Combat is more faster in the flash version, as in you do more damage and enemies deal more damage. Counter attacking, or attacking after a successful block, in Flash is more rewarding. Item drops also work differently, as in the flash version you are guaranteed a diamond from every drop, wherein the Shockwave you only get it sometimes, but you can only get potion drops in the Shockwave version. The item drops are always chests in the Flash version, but the Shockwave version can show the actual item if it is a single weapon. If you run around after picking up a drop, it automatically closes the item window in the shockwave version. I think the enchantment of speed is unobtainable in the Flash version. One of the most important differences is the XP rewarded from quests. In the flash version all enemies are worth 2.5% of XP needed for next level, this includes bosses. In the Shockwave version, killing more difficult enemies for quests yield greater XP values. Typically, harder enemies grant 7.5%, dragons give 12.5%, and bosses give 25%. So a popular method for levelling up in the Shockwave version is killing 8 sea dragons in a quest, as that is an instant level up. I personally use the Flash version because it is more optimized and I can easily kill enemies, but If I am interested in grinding I use the Shockwave version. Honestly, I haven't played the game recently so I am not sure if some of these changed, but this is what I noticed from before. Solahp (talk) 09:00, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Solahp ::I think those differences still exist, however the main reason for switching to Flash was improved performance and compatibility. The game is supposed to run better on new computers on the Flash version. Gene is trying to (or at least was up until recently) make an exact copy of the Shockwave version in Flash; right now both versions get updated. Here is an old note on the Facebook page talking about it. ::Also another difference I found is sound quality (load the 2 versions in separate tabs, play the music alternatively to hear it). The Shockwave version sounds much worse. ::Dracula ;..; Chat 13:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Weird formatting on Main Page I'm not sure if this is what everyone sees, but for me the column on the right of the homepage (the one that starts with "Contents") is a bit too low, there's a lot of empty space above it. I thought it might be ad space so I turned my adblocker off, but it isn't (no ad showed up there, just one at the top of the page). I don't know what it is, I tried making the margin/padding 0 by editing the CSS with inspect element, but it still stayed the same. Here is a screenshot Now there are 2 options - either: * somehow move the column all the way up so it covers the white space, or * make the table containing the welcome message ( and the image with the knightess) take the whole width of the page, and move the "contents" column up just a bit, until it's aligned with the "about" column. Dracula ;..; Chat 18:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea how to fix it. I guess it depends on the resolution. I'm on 1440x900 (16:10) and I see it a bit differently than you, like this, but still looking awkwardly. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 00:49, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, I tried fiddling with the code, and I think this might fix part of the problem: ::try replacing ::/{| style="; ; ;" ::with ::/{| style="width:100%;" ::But only on the 3rd line of the page source. Disregard the /slashes at the beginning of the rows. It should end up like this. :: Dracula ;..; Chat 20:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Done, and it does look better now. Now it would be ideal if "About Sherwood Dungeon" and "Contents" were perfectly horizontally aligned with each other. But that's just nitpicking, it's fine as it is if there's no fix to that. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 13:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::So the last few days I looked over the source of the homepage again a couple of times and I managed to fix it. There's a copy of the fixed homepage at Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Test. I also changed some colors and stuff, if you want me to revert those just tell me, it's easy. Dracula ;..; Chat 16:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's starting to look really nice, but it's kinda weird for me... -> http://i.imgur.com/MFlcM6M.jpg --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 22:55, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I tried a quick fix, I'm on mobile so I'm not logged in. I think the Facebook like box was too wide. Here is a link to what I used to get the columns to work. 08:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Awesome job you did there. Thanks! --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 20:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You're welcome. Dracula ;..; Chat 04:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Like box being retired + other changes First of all, the like box (with the tag fb:like) used on the homepage is being retired in favor of the Page plugin. Here is a blog post with more details. Also in my opinion that box should be moved into the sidebar on the right. Every wiki I've seen does this. Here are some featured wikis I found: The Community Central, The Disney Wiki, The Hunger Games Wiki, The 100 Wiki, The Divergent Wiki, The Arrow & The Flash Wiki etc. Also on most of the wikis I visited the poll was placed on the sidebar. Besides that another thing I noticed is that if my adblocker is turned off, an ad appears above the sidebar, obstructing the Knightess picture. So here's the plan: *move the welcome message into the left column *above or below the welcome message add a slider gallery with the featured articles that were in the "contents" section *remove the "contents" section *put a Facebook Page Plugin in its place *move the poll below it In the end, the left column will contain the welcome message, a slider gallery and the "About Sherwood Dungeon" section. The right column will contain the fb page plugin, the poll and "the helping" out section. �������������� ;..; Chat 17:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I made the changes on the Test page. It might look weird right now because it's not wide enough but this is what it will look like if it's published as the Homepage. �������������� ;..; Chat 20:10, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Moved it to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki: Sandbox. �������������� ·˯..˯· Chat 01:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC)